February Bliss
by purplestone
Summary: It is February once more. The month of chocolates ,roses and love letters. A month when all hearts are on a quest to find their true love.


The sky never looked so peaceful. Birds flew from every corner chirping merrily as if rejoicing with the people. The wind blew strong with a scent that brought tingling sensations in every lovers' heart. It was February once more. The month of chocolates ,roses and love letters. A month when all hearts are on a quest to find their true love.

Jogging around the neighborhood every morning was what Christopher Perry Halliwell would regularly do. He'd wake up, change into his usual pants, put on a shirt and head out to do his morning routine. A typical day for him would include vanquishing a demon or two , booking a band for P3 and finding a date for the night. The life of a bachelor as what they say and he savored every minute of it.

Grabbing a bottle of water, a shimmer of light caught his attention. For a moment, he thought it was only the reflection of the silver photo frame in his living room but a loud bang made him think twice.

"Dad?" , he asked irritatingly as he was late for his usual jogging.

"Did I catch you in a bad time?" Leo asked as his eyes lingered around the apartment.

It was not bad at all considering he lived alone, a couple of pants laid down on the sofa , a stack of dishes in the sink, black linen bra and thongs near the door way. Nothing to worry about, all very typical for good old Chris.

Pointing at the garments which were obviously not his, "I didn't know you wore bras now"

In an instant he telekinetically moved them under a pillow while giving Leo a deadly stare , "No dad , That was nothing, did mom send you to spy on me or something?"

"Why would she do that?" Leo asked amused.

"I don't know, maybe because she's been doing that since I was 13 yrs. old"

"Well, perhaps that's because you've doing THAT since we don't even know when" he tried to maintain his calmness while pointing at the undergarments once more.

"Whatever dad, I don't need this crap from you right now. I'm running late"his eyebrows furrowed while raising his voice even more. Leo tried his best not to appear hurt but failed.A little voice inside the young Halliwells head told him to apologize and take all what he had said but pride gotinto him first anddecided to stand by his word.

Chrisnever really enjoyed the company of his dad because he never had one.All his life, his parents would always tell him what he should do. It's not because they didn't love him.It's more of they didn't want him to make a wrong turn. Chris is a good guy. Actually, A great guy! He would make out with different girls in a week but he has deep respect for women.His entire family is dominated by females.

"Sorry, I just came here to check on you…..I'm simply doing my job as a father" He attempted to kill Chris'annoyance with kindness.

"That's funny I never thought being a father was also your job."

With that, he stormed off .Leaving, a chaotic apartment and an emotionally damaged father.His heart was crushed but he knew , in a way, he deserved it.

Leo, looking at the window, felt Chris become distant from each passing day.

Leo orbed back to the Manor to check on his wife. Upon seeing crystals of bright light forming, Piper stood up and waited patiently for her husbands news.

"Leo, Honey!"

"Hey you, good morning"

He gave her a light kiss which made her giggle softy.

The sight of Piper, his lovely wife, made his heart beat faster than normal ,like a horse competing in a race. They've been married for 30 years but whenever he sees her. It would always be like seeing and falling in love with her for the very first time.

"So? How's Chris doing?" she asked worriedly.

"C'mon Piper relax. He's still being his usual self" It took sometime before he finished his sentence. He didn't want to upset Piper early in the morning by saying "_Well, I think he slept with another woman last night again."_ He decided not to put Chris on the hot seat He never had and he never will.

"Anyway. Where you able to tell him?" She slowlywrapped her arms around his neck as if preparing for a second kiss.

"Oh God! I forgot about that" Piper removed his arms immediately as she gave Leo her how-could-you-have-forgotten look. Leo ,full of guilt, rubbed his hands together, appearingto be trying hard to produce fire.

A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this one. Please kindly submit reviews. Thank you so much!


End file.
